


Anniversary Waltz

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Peter has whisked Stiles away to an old-fashioned Catskills resort for their anniversary.





	Anniversary Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> For the March monthly drabble prompt on Rough Trade. Go see the [pretty picture.](http://www.roughtrade.org/the-workshop/topic/march-2019-monthly-drabble/)

"It's not what I expected from you," Stiles admitted. "I was thinking it was looking a bit... rustic for your tastes." 

"Better? Worse?" Peter asked, honestly curious.

"Oh, better! Much better!" Stiles grinned. He bounced on the king sized bed that was part of the suite. The rug in front of the fireplace looked particularly enticing.

For their first anniversary, Peter had whisked Stiles away from Beacon Hills, and they had ended up about ninety minutes north of New York City. It was an old-fashioned Catskills resort, straight out of the 1960's. Although now it was an exclusive -- Stiles interpreted that as expensive -- all-inclusive resort.

"Well, I'm glad it's met your lofty standards," Peter smiled. "Would you like to help me check out the bathroom?" He wrinkled his nose. "I'd like to clean up after traveling."

"You mean get all those nasty smells from other people off of you. Wait! Jacuzzi tub?" Stiles' eyes lit up. He bounded off the bed to be able to see into the bathroom.

" _Oversized_ Jacuzzi tub," Peter replied, with a leer. "More than big enough for two."

"Just don't call me _baby_ ," Stiles retorted. "Or even think I'm going to do that lift thing."

"I could do that lift," Peter pouted. 

" _You_ could," Stiles poked Peter in the ribs. "But with my luck, I'd break something."

"But then I'd get to kiss it and make it better!" Peter replied, wrapping an arm around Stiles.

"Just come here and kiss me!" Stiles laughed.


End file.
